Pros and Cons Of Being Famous
by Alice's-Love
Summary: Ray has feelings for a certain captain and is having some trouble confessing his feelings. Good thing Tala is there to help out!How much longer can he stand the redhead? But why are people hurting Ray? Will Kai be able to keep his promise?
1. Annoying Phone Calls

**Hiya people! So to tell you the truth I only have a vague idea about how this is going to all play out. But I always get good ideas while I'm writing, so we'll just have to see as I write it.**

**Warnings: Strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I, Alice's-Love, do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. **

_**Pros And Cons Of Being Famous.**_

_**Chapter One-**_

_**Annoying Phone Calls.**_

Have you ever been so scared you couldn't move? so scared that you couldn't do anything to help yourself? So scared that all you wanted to do was cry until it all went away? If you answered no to all these questions, then you have no idea how I'm feeling right now.

I screamed as I was thrown down to the street, my head colliding with the concrete. I squeezed my eyes shut against the pain. I felt rough hands push me onto my back then pined my hands above my head. I tried screaming out but a hand was shoved over my mouth. I did the only thing that I thought would let me get away, I kicked upwards as hard as I could. The hands let go of my wrists and I used them to shove the guy closest to me. I got up but was forced back to the ground when someone tackled me.

"Sorry babe, but you're not going anywhere." he whispered in my ear menacingly.

Okay so maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here, this isn't where are story is supposed to begin. Let's go back a little ways shall we?

_...Rewinding sound..._

"Mama what's sex?"

Okay, not that far! No one wants to know how my mother explained sex to me. Ugh, mental shiver, that was bad. Let's just go to the day that changed everything.

..._Fast-forwarding sound..._

"Tyson Granger! I'm going to fucking gut you like a fish! Then I'll strangle you with your large intestines!" Kai growled as he stomped into the living room where Max, I and the soon to be gutted fish were on the floor playing slap(1). We all stared at him before Tyson jumped up and started to run out of the room, Kai right on his heels. I sighed and put down my cards, Max did the same but he looked out the door were our team mates had just left from.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Max asked.

"Probably not, you know how Kai gets when Tyson gets him mad."

"You're right, maybe I should go and stop him before he kills Ty." Max jumped up to his feet and ran after the two. I lifted my arms up and put them behind my head as I leaned back against the couch. I sighed again, but this time happily. It's been a long time since I just sat and thought. It felt nice, it felt like nothing could bother me.

_Ring._

I stand corrected. I groaned out loud. No, I don't care,

_Ring._

I don't. I am not getting it, it can ring for ages for all I care.

_Ring._

And looky here, I still don't care. I heard a click that told me that the answering machine turned on.

"_This is Max, Ray, Tyson and... Kai? Where are you going? get back here and say your name! Beep_" I shook my head at our ridiculous message. I couldn't believe that Tyson had expected Kai to say his name like the rest of us had.

"_Ray Kon you little bastard, I know you're there! So pick up the damn phone!"_ Tala yelled into the phone.

"Oh shut up Tala." I grumbled, still not making a move for the phone.

"_Do not tell me to shut up Kon! Just pick up the phone!"_

"How the hell did you know I said that?"

"_Because I'm a Jedi Master, will you just freaking pick up the freaking phone?"_

I growled then got up and slowly made my way to the phone. _"Come on gramps, I'm not getting any younger here." _I glared down at the phone then picked it up.

"What do you want Tala?" I said in a monotone voice.

"_Aww, come on now, that wasn't very nice."_

"What do you want Tala?" I repeated still in the dead voice.

"_Jeez, what's up your ass?"_

"Nothing,-"

"_Well there's your problem right there!"_

"If you were here, I would hit you!" I growled.

"_Oh calm down, I was only joking, even though it would probably make your night better."_

"TALA!" I heard him laugh on the other side of the phone. "Tala if the only reason why you called all the way from Russia was to laugh at the fact that I haven't gotten laid in only the gods knows how long then-"

"_How about never?"_

" I swear I'm going to hang up on you, you little bastard!"

"Hmm, you're yelling on the phone. That could either mean Mariah's on the phone or Tala is." Kai said walking back into the living room and siting on the couch closest to me and the phone.

"_Is that my Kai-kins I hear?" _Tala squeaked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know he would kill you if he found out you called him that."

"It's Tala isn't it?" Kai said.

I nodded my head. _"Aww! He knows it's me! Put it on speaker phone!" _I wanted to argue, but I knew there wouldn't be a point, he would win eventually. So I sighed and pushed the button for speaker phone. _"Hey darling!" _he shouted.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Hey Tala, hows it going?"

"_Absolutely fantastic!"_

"That's great, now what do you want?" Kai said in the same voice I had when I picked up the phone. I put my hands over my mouth to try and stop my laughing.

"_Well you both are cheery today!" _he said sarcastically.

"We were until you called, now why did you call again?" Kai said.

Tala huffed, I think he just about had enough of our nastiness. _"I'll have both of you know that I called to see how far Ray has gotten in Operation cage the blue haired red bird."_

My eyes widened and I jumped for the phone that I had placed on the coffee table and turned off the speaker phone. "Sorry! I'll just um, go to um, bye!" I sprinted out of the living room and into mine and Kai's room where I slammed the door shut. "What the fuck was that?" I yelled into the phone.

"_Well you both were making fun of me so I thought I would get some pay back."_

"Sure but not that kind of pay back you idjit!"

"_Don't call me a, what the fuck did you just call me?"_

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that you almost ruined, operation cage the blue haired red bird!" idiotic name I know, who do you think came up with it? You better not say me!

"_Well Kai's dense, he wont figure it out."_

I was silent for a moment, "dude you remember when we threw Kai that surprise birthday party?"

"_The one he didn't show up to?"_

"Ya that one. Why do you think he didn't come?"

" _I thought that it was cause he was training?"_

"For nine hours? I don't think so. It was cause he figured out that we were throwing him a party."

"_Aw, but we tried so hard to keep it a secret!"_

"Exactly! So even a little hint of something he will get it. I swear to the gods Tala, if he figures it out I'll kill you!"

"_So it hasn't been going well?" he asked._

I sighed into the phone. "Sadly no. every time I want to tell him how I feel I can't because I blurt something else out that has nothing to do with the conversation! Then I try and lie to get out of me looking insane, but that doesn't work either because I'm a horrible liar!"

"_Well chin up Ray, you'll tell him eventually."_

"Dude you sound like the spider from Charlottes web."

"_Who?"_ I heard some shouts in Russian in the background._ "Ah crap, I gotta go, Bryan's getting horny." _

"Too much information Tala."

More Russian shouting. _"Sorry," _Tala yelled back also in Russian, _"we'll I'll talk to you later k?"_

"Bye."

"_Uvidimsia!"_ (2)

I flopped down on my bed and put my arm over my eyes. Damn Tala, coming with that stupid code name, damn the fact that I actually told him about my feelings for Kai, (I was drunk) and Damn the fact that I'm too much of a coward to tell Kai how I feel. Just, just plain dammit! I heard the door open and I moved my arm off my head to see.

"So, what's Operation cage the blue haired red bird?" Kai asked, leaning against the door frame.

"W-what? What a-are you t-talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, so don' try and deny it"

"I-I really h-have no id-idea what y-you're talking a-about." I bit my tongue in aggravation. There's another thing the add to the things that are damned list! Damn my stuttering when I'm trying to lie!

Kai looked at me straight in the eye. I tried to holding his gaze, I really did. But it felt like his crimson eyes were looking right threw me, into my soul. Wow that's corny, okay let's settle with his stare was seriously making me nervous. I looked up at the ceiling, away from his interrogating gaze. The ceiling was safe, it was my friend, it wouldn't look at me at me and try and get information out of me. "Ray." Kai said. I felt my breath pick up as he started to walk over to me. I closed my eyes to try and calm myself. Why did I have to be such a bad liar! "Ray." Kai sat down and grabbed my hand and made circles with his thumb over my skin.

Shit. Fuck. Fucked shit. Shit fucked, fuck'ady shit. Fuck'ady shit? What kinds of swear word combination is that? Kai placed his other hand on my thigh, slowly moving it up. My eyes snapped open and I sat up slowly. I looked down at the moving hand. "Um, I g-gotta, um y-y should, t-train!" I jumped up. "I gotta go train! See ya, bye! Uvidimsia!" I said flinging myself towards the doorway, out into the hall. I ran all the way into the kitchen and slammed the door closed.

I put my hand on my neck as I tried to regain my breath. "Did I just say Uvidimsia? Dammit I did! I really hope that's some form of farewell." I said out loud. But what the hell was that all about? Why was he touching me like that? Was it cause he has feelings for me or was it just to get me to spill about what Operation cage the blue haired red bird? As much as I hoped it was the first one, I'm pretty sure it was the latter. I sighed heavily and pulled out Drigger from my pocket. "What am I going to do?" I asked him. I wasn't expecting an answer but I knew he had heard me. "Well, might as well go and train like I told him." I crossed the kitchen and walked out the other doorway leading out of the kitchen.

"Oh hey Ray, hows it going?" I looked up to see Tyson hanging by his boxers from the peek of the entrance archway.

"Hey Ray! Wanna help me try and get him down?" Max said, who was standing in the middle of the path looking up at Tyson.

I scratched the back of my head for a second. "Um, ya sure, but do you have any ideas?"

Max looked over his shoulder at me and grinned. "Ya, but I don't think Tyson would like it too much." Aha this I have got to see.

**(1) Slap is a card game where all the deck is dealt face down, then each person takes turns putting one card down face up saying a number. The numbers start with Ace, 2, 3, 4 etc. until king, then it starts over. Now if the person says a number that matches the card that they place down, (say I said 2 and I put down a 2) then everyone has to slap the pile and the person who is last to slap it takes up the pile.** **Even after you have no more cards left you still have to watch out for when you have to slap, cause then you would have to pick up the pile. The game ends when one person has all the cards.**

**(2) It means see ya! In Russian.**

**Okay, well tell me what you think!**

**Love, Alice's-Love**


	2. Fun In The Sun!

**Yes! I know! I know what everyone that has read this is saying or thinking! It's LONG over due! I know. Thrust me I know.** **Damn school! It's going to be the death of me! Only 23 days left! Can't wait! ^-^ so anyways, I realized HOW much Ray swears in this! Like REALLY he does a lot! I can't help it though! I guess he's just has a small vocabulary ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! Just the plot! Well I hope I own the plot or else I'm ripping someone else off!**

_**Pros and Cons Of Being Famous **_

_**Chapter Two-**_

_**Fun In The Sun!**_

I sat completely still on the cold bare floor. My knees were to my chest, my arms wound around them while my head rested on them. I had forced myself to stop crying and to breath evenly, it wouldn't help my situation if I used all my energy just to breath. Why me? Anyone in this position would be thinking the exact same thing. Why did this have to happen to me? There's over 5 trillion people in this word. Why did it have to be me?

I held my breath when I heard footsteps outside of the door. No. Please just go away. Leave me alone, don't hurt me anymore. I heard the door unlock then open and close. "Now, what are you doing there in the corner?" a deep male voice asked. I stayed still. He walked over to me and sat down. He lifted up my chin and forced me to look at him. "Come on now kitty, don't be like that."

I jumped up and kicked him in the face so fast he didn't even look up. "Don't call me kitty" I whispered through clenched teeth then I ran to the door and swung it open. Before I had time to even step out of the room he had me by the hair and was pulling me back into the dark room.

"Didn't you learn from last time? That doesn't work!" he growled then punched me in the stomach, causing me to fall on my side.

"Please, stop." I whispered as I clutched my stomach.

He chuckled at my words. "You know I can't do that!" he went down on one knee and tilted my head so I had to look at him again. Slowly he brought his head close to mine, I tried to move back but he held me in place with his hand. He pressed his lips to mine and forced my mouth open. No! Oh gods! Please not again!

" Tyson I swear to the gods if you touch me with that I'm going to murder you!" I'll give you one guess who said that. No, not Kai. Me. Ya surprise! Me, Ray Kon is willing to go to prison for some justice. My motive: Tyson is trying to touch me with sea weed. Sea weed! Who in there right mind would try and touch someone with sea weed? Like that shit is nasty! "Tyson! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled back at him as I ran away. If you haven't already guessed we're at the beach. Yes! Kai let us go to te beach! Well, we kind of had to beg him to let us to go to the beach.

"Oh come on Ray! You're Chinese! Don't you like sea weed?" Tyson said, still chasing me!

"No I don't like it! Now stop!" We were running at the edge of the water, if I trip I will get wet. If I get wet, my hair will get messy. If my hair is messy than I will be one angry cat! And who will I take my rage out on? "TYSON!" then my worst nightmare happened. I tripped. I hit the sand hard, my hands trying to break my fall. Ya that didn't work. Thankfully, the tide was low and I didn't fall into the water, I just got a mouthful of sand. I sat up, trying to get the sand out by coughing. "Tyson! *cough* I'm *cough* going *cough* to kill *cough* you! *Spit.* Blah"

Tyson was holding his sides laughing. Fucking jerk! "Tyson get lost and annoy someone else." Kai walked up to me and handed me a bottle of water. I nodded my thanks and accepted the bottle. I took a big sip, swished it around in my mouth before spitting it all out on the sand. "Better?" Kai asked.

"Not really. I swear when I get my hands on Tyson he is so going to regret the day he messed with Ray Kon!" I took another big sip of the water and repeated my previous actions. Kai chuckled at my words. "What? I'm serious! He's a dead man walking."

"Whatever you say Ray." he held out his hand to me. I grabbed onto but instead of pulling myself up I pulled Kai down with me. He landed to my left, right when a wave came up and splashed him. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. I clung to my sides as tears of laughter pooled in my eyes. Kai lifted his wet head; his hair clung to his face. I'm sure if I could see his eyes he would be glaring at me. This only made me, if possible, laugh even harder.

"Ray Kon! Your Dead!" he started scrambling to his feet.

"Uh-oh" I jumped up and started running away again. "Why is everyone chasing meeee?" I whined. I looked back at Kai. He was gaining ground and fast. Shit. I pushed myself to quicken my pace. I turned back to look in front of me when I smacked right into a rock. And I'm not talking about a small stub your toe on rock. I'm talking about a huge surpasses my height rock. I fell back on my ass. "Ow." I murmured as I shut my eyes against the pain as I held onto my head.

"You know, just cause you're hurt doesn't mean I'm not going to hurt you even more." Kai whispered in my ear. I squeaked and faced him. He backed me up against the rock. Shit, shit, shit! He's going to hurt me! I know it! I looked up at the top of the rock, I turned around then jumped up and landed on the top of it. I turned around and stuck out my tongue out at him. Let's see him get up here! I looked behind me and noticed that this entire side of the beach was disserted. The setting sun was making a pinkish glow on the clouds. I was in a trance, I couldn't look away from the beautiful sight in front of me. I didn't even notice that Kai was standing next to me until he spoke.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" his voice made me jump in surprise and I fell off the rock and onto the disserted side of the beach.

"For fuck's sake!" I murmured as I rubbed my sore shoulder. Like enough is enough! Kai jumped down from the rock and landed next to me.

"You know for a kitty, you fall on your face an awfully lot."

"Oh shut your face, and I am not a kitty!"

He took one step near me. "Oh really?" he came closer.

I stepped back a little, not liking his closeness. "Y-ya" he smirked at my stutter, Dammit! He knows he's making me nervous and that I'm trying to lie! I stepped back again and hit the rock, but that didn't stop his advance.

"You know, you never told me what Tala was talking about on the phone."

"W-what? Tala c-called? When was t-this?" I stuttered. He placed his hands on either side of my head. Fuck! Oh fuck! What do I do? He is wayyyyy to close for comfort! Hey! That's a song!** (1)** a very good song too! I would have started humming it but then I remembered the predicament I was in. Shit!

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ray Kon." oh my gosh! How did he make my name so sexy when he said it. Shit Ray get it together! "Now, tell me what is operation cage blue haired red bird?"

"L-L-L-L, I t-told you b-before I d-don't k-know what-t you're t-talking a-about." I tried to escape from him but he just moved me back in place. I swallowed hard as he moved his head closer to my face. When his lips were only inches away from mine, he turned his head and whispered in my ear.

"I think it has something to do with me, but you're just too nervous to tell me." I held my breath as he moved his hand away from the rock and placed it on my arm. I looked down at his hand as he moved it up to my shoulder then he gently touched my neck. Oh fuck! He needs to get away from me before I -

"I'm right aren't I?" he whispered then touched my bare chest with his index finger.

"K-kai, s-stop y-you're-"

"What's that? You want to tell me what operation cage blue haired red bird is?"

"N-n-n-no I-" he started to toy with my bathing suit. Oh fuck! Just rip them off! Wait what? What am I thinking? I moved my hand to stop him but he grabbed both of my small wrists into one hand and put them over my head.

"Can I guess?" my words of protest were caught in my throat. "I'll take your silence as a yes." he stopped playing with my bathing suit and touched my inner thigh. I was breathing uneven by now. "The blue haired red bird is me, that much is obvious. But why would you want to make a operation that has to do with me?" he was still whispering into my ear. By now my swim suit was getting tight. "Tell me Ray, why do you have a operation for me?"

I opened my mouth to say something but instead I moaned when he moved his hand under my suit. I didn't mean to moan. I really didn't! I looked at his face, he was smirking at me! That kinda made me mad and for some reason I blurted out my darkest secret. "Operation cage the blue haired red bird is mine and Tala's code name form me trying to get you to fall in love with me." my eyes grew wide. I said it so fast I was hoping he hadn't understood me. However his smirk grew and he leaned in close to my face again.

"And how's that going for you?" I felt his breath on my lips as he spoke. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and smash my lips to his. But I restrained myself. I didn't know what his reaction would be. In the back of my mind all I could think was, _'what if he just did all this to make me tell him? Was he now going to laugh in my face?' _I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the laugher to commence. I was shocked when instead of laughter, I felt him press his lips against mine. My heart went wild! Warmth exploded out of it and made it's way threw out my whole body, right to my fingertips. He pulled back slightly and whispered over my lips, "I think operation cage blue haired red bird, has been completed."

I looked up into his crimson eyes and smiled. He smiled back at me then bent down and kissed me again. This time he pulled me close to his chest and I wrapped my arms around him. He opened his mouth and licked my bottom lip. Hesitantly I opened my mouth and let him enter. He toyed with my tongue and explored my mouth.

"Ray! Kai! Are you guys over there?" I heard Max's voice from behind the rock. I tried to pull away from Kai to ask Max what was wrong, but Kai kept his grip on my waist. "Seriously guys! The paparazzi are here! There taking pictures and asking us questions! So get your butt's back over here!" Kai stopped and sighed.

"We're coming." Kai stepped back then yelled. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into a small kiss. "We'll continue this later." he gave me a weird hungry look then dropped one of my hands and we turned an jumped up onto the rock. I dropped Kai's hands at the sight before us. There were reporters surrounding our car. "Shit!" Kai murmured then jumped down and started jogging to the car, I mimicked his actions. Kai grabbed me by the waist and kept me close as we pushed are way threw the crowd. He opened the door and pushed me inside then closed the door behind me.

"Mr. Kon! Please! Tell us, are you going to be involved in the next beyblade tournament?" they were banged up against the window trying to understand something I might say.

"Mr. Hiwatari! You and Mr. Kon were alone back there! Are you both involved in a relationship?" a female reporter asked. Thankfully Kai just kept pushing his way threw the mob to the drivers seat then started up the car. Fucking vultures! Ruined my first make out session! Sometimes, it really blows being famous.

**(1)Too close for comfort is a song by the band Mcfly. Very good song, go check it out ;P**

**IMPORTANT! Okay so we have a dilemma. Well, I wanna know what you guys think, if I write a lemon (if you don't know what that is well its sex). Cause it would be a lot better if there is one. Okay there's two things, 1) I've never written one, so it may suck, 2) I wanna know how you guys feel about it. Cause like if my readers aren't comfortable then we have a problem! So I thought I should ask! Leave me a review telling me what you think!**

**Thanks! Love you lots! Alice's-Love**


	3. Intruding Intruders

**YAY! Summer! Yet this is the only thing I've written so far. *sigh* I'm a fail as a writer. **

**Yes I know this is long over due again. I'm sorry! I'm going to try and get the next chapter up faster I promise! Even though all writers say that then they end up taking even longer than the previous chapter.**

**Special thanks to: Sighlines, aScratch, Kinomiya, Chocolateloverx16, Inyoface, Kiki Ling, Chaseha-Wing, seleneo'cana and for reviewing and liking my story. I have read some of your stories and they were all brilliant.**

_**Pros and Cons Of Being Famous**_

_**Chapter 3-**_

_**Intruding Intruders**_

I screamed and my body went limp against the restraints. I was only half conscious at this point, the activities I was just put through took all of my energy. "Did he pass out again?" I closed my eyes as they pulled my head up by my hair. "ya, I think he did." he let go of my hair, my head fell back to my chest. "Fuck! I wish he would stop doing that! I didn't get my turn!" he swore again then I heard the door open and slam close. Did all three of them leave, or just the one. I kept still and just listened. it felt like an eternity and I was going to actually fall asleep when someone shifted and sighed.

"I guess he really is asleep. I don't understand why they keep insisting on hurting him. Just being locked up in a dark room alone would cause anyone to go insane." no one responded. I guess that means we're alone. He scooted closer to me and I felt something soft against my cheek. I flinched and so did he.

"So you are awake." he continued stroking my cheek with the soft material. I stayed silent. "it's okay you know, I wont hurt you. I'm not like the other guys."

Slowly I opened my eyes and lifted my head and looked at him. Most of his face was hidden in shadows, but I could see his green eyes clearly. He smiled kindly at me. "There we go." I looked over at his hand to see the soft material was a cloth. It was covered in blood. " I know this doesn't mean much but, I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"Than why wont you let me go?" my voice was hoarse and it hurt from screaming. He flinched slightly and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." I heard muffled music and looked down at the source. He pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and placed it at his ear. "What?" he asked, kind of annoyed. "Ya, No. I was going to the bathroom, shit can't a man do his business in peace? Ya whatever, I'll be there in a minute." He got up slowly and cracked his back. "Sorry Ray, I gotta go. They like to keep tabs of where I am at all times." he turned away from me and walked to the door then opened it. "My name is Hayden by the way." he said and walked out of the door.

—

"Where is it?" I yelled to no one in particular. I opened my desk drawer for the fifth time and rummaged threw it, making it's content even messier.

"Ray."

"GAH!" I slammed the drawer closed and ran to my bed and pulled off all the covers.

"Ray."

"Maybe I left it in the kitchen!" I was about to run of my room but someone was blocking my path. "Kai? How long have you been standing there?" I saw his eyebrow twitch and he took a deep breath.

"Here." he held up something to my face.

"Drigger! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I took him from Kai and placed it in my pocket. "Where was he?" I asked.

"In the fridge." he responded with a smirk.

I slapped my head with my hand. "That's the only place I didn't look!" I smiled up at him. "Thanks Kai!" I went up on my tip tops and gave him a kiss. I only meant it to be a quick peek on the lips but Kai had other plans. He grabbed my waist and twisted me around to press my back against the wall. He pushed his body up close to mine, grinding are hips together. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue between my lips and explored my mouth. I tangled my hands in his messy hair. When he was finished with my mouth he moved his lips and started sucking on my throat. I closed my eyes tight from the feeling that my heart was making in my chest.

He pulled away from my neck to undo my button up shirt, once he was done I shrugged it off my shoulders. Before Kai started again I tugged at his shirt and got it off of his chest so I could feel his bare torso with my hands. In no time Kai was once again attacking my neck with his mouth. I gasped loudly when he bit down. "Kai" I hissed through my clenched teach. He started playing with my sweat pants when a loud bang forced us apart.

"Ray I'm here! I-" Tala looked at both of are bare chests then at our abandoned shirts on the floor, then he looked at my neck. "You guys were just about to have sex!" I felt my face grow hot.

"We were, until you barged in." my eyes grew wide. Was that what we were leading up to? Fuck! How did I not see that coming? "What are you doing here anyways?" Kai asked.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I would drop in." Tala responded putting down the luggage he had in his hands.

"Bullshit! You hate the heat! Why the hell would you be in Japan in summer time?"

"Cause I like the snow cones here?"

"Tala, tell the truth." Kai told him.

He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. Kai shot him a glare. "Well if you must know! I found a naked picture of both of you in the BBA magazine and I just had to come all the way down here to get to the bottom of it!"

"W-what? H-how w-w-would someone g-get a naked ph-ph-ph picture of us?" I asked. Tala looked at me then began laughing uncontrollably. Kai grabbed me by my waist and pulled me out of Tala's arm. "I don't see how this is funny!" I said angry.

"Calm down Ray, it was a joke!" Tala said threw his laughter.

"It wasn't very funny." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Tell us the real reason why you came!"

Tala wipe a finale tear from his eye then his expression turned serious. " I might have been lying about the naked part but there really is a photo of the two of you in the BBA magazine." he bent down and opened a side pocket from his luggage and pulled out a folded up magazine then handed it to me. There on the front page was me and Kai sitting on a park bench, I was asleep and my head was resting on Kai's shoulder, both of our hands were wound together resting in my lap.

"So?" I asked confused.

"What do you mean by so? Weren't you even going to tell me that you had finally completed the operation?" Tala asked outraged.

"I was going to get around to it eventually."

"How long have you two been a couple?"

"Almost a month." I said as I separated myself from Kai and picked up our shirts.

"A month! Were you going to tell me by inviting me to your wedding?"

"No. Cause you wouldn't be invited." Kai said finally.

"Sheesh, you both are acting like you don't want me here."

"We don't!" we said simultaneously.

He glared at us. "I'll just pretend that you didn't say that." he looked around the room and then at the bed. " I have decided! This is the room that Bryan and I will accommodate while we're here!"

"WHAT! You can't just come in here unannounced and unwanted then take peoples rooms without asking them first!" I said. No way was I sleeping on the couch.

"May I remind you, that you didn't even tell the person you trust most in this world that you finally have a boyfriend!"

"You are so not the person I trust the most." I said while I finished buttoning up my shirt.

Tala glared at me and decided on a different approach. "Kai-kins! If Ray doesn't let me have his room the only other room that I see fit to live in is your room. Now, you don't want me and Bryan sleeping in your bed." Tala looked at Kai with his puppy dog eyes.

Kai sighed then looked at me. "You can sleep in my room until they leave. I'll buy you a new bed."

"But Kai!"

"Yay! Thank's Kai-kins!" Tala jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Only if you stop calling me that!"

"Sorry hun, no can do! Bryan! Can you bring the rest of my stuff in here please?" he shouted. We heard footsteps coming from the stairs then moments later a Bryan appeared in all his glory with three suit cases.

"Wait! That's not all of it! Where's the rest?"

"Still in the living room." Bryan grunted.

"Can you go get the rest of it please darling?" Tala asked nicely. "Oh! Ray! Can you go with him? So he doesn't have to make another trip up here?"

I rolled my eyes at him and made my way to the door. "Anything to get away from you."

—

Tala and Kai watched both teens leave, then the redhead looked over at the bluenette. "Aren't you worried? About the picture? And about Him?" he asked.

Kai remained silent as he watched the door in which his lover left threw. Then he sighed. "No. I haven't heard or spoken to that man since the incident with Black Dranzer. He doesn't control my life anymore."

"Are you sure he wont try and pull something?" Worry was evident in the redhead's voice.

"Even If he tried. He'd be dead even before he so much as layed a hand on him."

—

"No, No, NO! That's not good enough! Make him do it again!" I shouted into the phone then hung up. Why is everyone around so incompetent? I sighed and rubbed my temples with my index fingers. I heard the door open but I didn't look up.

"Lord Voltaire?"

"What is it Demetri?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, I found something you might want to see." Demetri walked over to my desk and handed me a magazine. I took it from him and looked at it. I stood up in rage, my chair fell down to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"It seems that your grandson and his team mate, Ray Kon, are lovers, Sir."

"Impossible!" I yelled and threw the magazine across the room.

"Sorry Sir, but it is the truth."

"I will not stand for this! Get Marcus on the phone now!" Demetri bowed then left the room. He has gone too far this time. He will be sorry for what he has done.

—

**Why do I only get to create evil men! Well except Hayden. Or is he an evil man also? MUHAHAHAHAH *cough* you will never know!** **Well you will if you finish the story when I'm done writing it.**

**IMPORTANT I'm re-uploading the first two chapters to get ride of the mistakes in them, but don't worry, nothing has changed.**

**Love all you guys! **

**Alice's-Love.**

**P.S. Review, or the evil slinkies will eat your brains out!**


	4. Enough Is Enough!

**HEY GUYS! Yes! It is not a trick I am back and in business! Btw I took out the authors note cause I hate it!**

**Note: This chapter starts differently then the rest of the chapters as you will see in a sec. You will hopefully understand why at the end, if you don't then I'll explain anyways.**

_**Pros and Cons of Being Famous **_

_**Chapter 4-**_

_**Enough Is Enough**_

I sighed lightly as I stretched. Mmmm it's so warm in my bed for once. I turned around, my eyes still closed, and grabbed my pillow. Hm? That's odd. Since when has my pillow been heated? And lumpy? And really long? With two arms and hair? I opened one eye and was met with two crimson ones.

Oh my gods! It's Kai! I let go of him and sat bolt right in bed. I looked down at him with wide eyes and he smirked at me.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"N-no" I looked away from his red orbs to look at the pretty light blue paint on the walls.

Kai shifted and I felt him get closer to me. He placed his thumb and index finger on my chin and forced me to look him directly in his eyes. "Ray. You're a bad liar."

I pouted his lips. "So what if I am? Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

Kai smiled slightly, "I never said it was a bad thing, you just took it that way." he pulled my chin up and gave me a quick peck on my lips. "So did you sleep well?" he propped his head on his elbow while he talked to me.

"Ya! The bed was really comfy! But there was one thing that kept waking me up." I placed my finger on my chin as I thought. _What was it?_

"Bryan! Have you seen my hair brush?" Tala yelled in the hallway.

I froze in mid thought, now remembering what had caused my lack of sleep. _Oh dear gods! The noises those two made! Well not both of them, just Tala._ I could feel my eye twitch.

"You too huh?"

I slowly turned my gaze to my boyfriends. "Do we have a shovel?"

Kai looked confused. "Yes why?" he said reluctantly.

"So I can use it to dig there graves after I KILL them!" I shot out of bed but was stopped before I could run out of the door and murder the two Russians.

"Maybe you should put on some more clothes first?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Wha?" I looked down at my body. I was.. NAKED! Holy shit! When the hell did that- nah just kidding, but I was almost naked, I was only in my boxers. I actually really don't remember taking off my clothes. I looked around the floor for them but I came up short.

"There in the bathroom." Kai ha gotten out of bed and was now looking for some clean clothes.

How the hell did they get in the bathroom? "by the look on your face" he wasn't even looking at my face! "I'm guessing you don't know you sleep walk?" I looked dumbfounded at him. SERIOUSLY? Shit! How many things are wrong with me! Wait, so that means I also sleep take off my clothes? THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! None the less, I still needed to put on my pajamas.

I hid my embarrassed face from Kai's view as I went to get dressed. "You know you could have just went and got new clothes in your boxers." I heard Kai's voice from the bedroom.

"Ha! Fat chance! Not with thing 1 and thing 2 in the house!" I said as I pulled on my pajamas. Kai leaned against the door to the bathroom. "Tala would just get the wrong idea of what we did last night then he will tease me because he didn't even hear us doing it then I'd really have to get that shovel because Tala really would be dead, then Bryan would kill me for killing Tala and you would kill-" I was silenced by Kai's lips on mine.

When he stepped back he looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Now, what were you saying?" he asked.

I was in a daze, his kisses usually had that effect on me. "Um, that's a good question." I honestly couldn't remember. I blinked a couple of times. "Hey! You shouldn't do that! What if I was just about to cure world hunger! Or cancer!" Kai pressed his lips into a tight line to try and stop his laughter. He failed and began to chuckle.

"Really Ray? Cancer?" he said threw his laughter.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "You never know." I said quietly. He forced himself to stop laughing and gave me a hug from behind. He rapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry I made you forget what you were talking about. I wont do it again. Will you forgive me?"

I placed my finger on my chin. " I dunno, I'll have to think about." He spun me around in his arms and tilted my chin upward.

"Maybe this will make up your mind." he lowered his head then he kissed lowly, dragging it out. It made my heart skip a beat. I didn't even realize he had stopped kissing me until he spoke.

"Well, what do you say?"

I looked up at his face. "I think I can forgive you this once." the smile he gave me was that of a little kid finding out that Santa made there wish came true. I don't know if I have ever seen him smile that wide since I've known him. It made me smile too. Then, a loud bang when the door was opened.

"Ray, I can't find my hair brush, can I use yours?" Tala said. Moment. Ruined. We both turned to the door way and glared at him. And I mean GLARED. "Ya ya ya, I ruined a moment you were having, get over it. That's going to happen a lot while me and Bryan are here so get used to it."

We didn't say anything. "So I can use your brush? Kay thanks." he turned quickly and disappeared into the hallway. I sighed and let my head fall onto Kai's chest.

"How long are they staying again?" I asked.

"I have no idea. But you do know that he's going to use your hairbrush right?"

My eyes widened then my left one twitched. I jerked my head towards the door. "TALA! Don't you DARE touch my hairBRUSH!" I yelled then ran out of the room after him.

—

"Ugh" I said and flopped down onto the couch. How on earth is anyone that tiering? Like honestly! After me and Tala argued about using my brush, on how I didn't want him to use mine, he found his but then complained that it was dirty. I still didn't let him use mine. We went out to the mall to shop. Then to another mall to shop some more and to another mall to, guess what? Shop some more! How much clothes could one crazed Russian need? Like for fuck's sake!

"Ray! Oh Ray!" I heard Tala's voice coming from the kitchen. No no no no no no! I got up to run out of the living room but I was to late. "Oh! There you are kitty cat."

"Tala, please don't call me that." I flopped back down on the couch.

"Sure Ray." I had a feeling that my request was going to go unheard. "Now what are you making for super dear?"

Din er, fuck me. I hadn't even thought of that. That's what I was supposed to do today! I was supposed to go grocery shopping today cause we have like barely any food! Tyson is going to flip!

"Before you even say what magnificent meal you will serve us. How about you take a night off and we go out to eat for diner!" Tala said, with a huge smile. Hm. On the plus side, I wont have to cook and Tyson wont kill me. On the down side, I'll have to be near Tala for at least another two hours. Hmmm decisions, decisions. To tell you the truth I didn't know if I could last another minute with Tala, however Tyson's wrath might be even worse than me just sitting at a table with the redhead.

"Fine, whatever you want Tala."

"Now come on Ray! You've been out all day I think it's only fitting you relax and let someone else take care of super for once!"

"I said okay Tala."

Tala jumped onto the couch and took my hand in his. I glared at the pale skin that was touching mine. "Please Ray! Come on! I haven't been to any good Japanese restaurants in the longest time!"

"I said o-"

"PLEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!"

"TALA! I SAID OKAY!" I shouted.

"Oh, well sheesh you didn't have to scream." Tyson's wrath was looking better, and better already. Tala jumped up from the sofa and ran out of the living room signing happily the whole way. How the hell does he have so much energy! Like shit! We've been walking for hours! I put my head into my hands. I felt like screaming. I heard light footsteps. Please don't let it be Tala. I think I would smack him.

"Hey." I deep voice said then sat down and slide his hand around my shoulder. I leaned into him and sighed.

"How the hell am I supposed to deal with him for... how long are they staying for again?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I have no idea. But don't worry I'll keep you sane. Or drive you insane myself." he bent down and nibbled at my neck. I giggled and blushed. What the fuck? I actually giggled! What is WRONG with me! I bite my lip as Kai began to suck on my neck.

"Kai! Ray! Stop making out and lets go I'm hungry!" Tala yelled from outside. Kai growled. However he did not stop. He crept his way up my troat and sucked on my ear lob. That's when I felt his hands starting to wonder. First my knee, then my inner thigh, then he made his way onto my hip-

"Come on!"

Unfortunately I had to put my hand on Kai's and move away from his mouth to speak. "Come on Kai if we go now Tala's going to come in here and beat us until we stop. I got up and turned around then pulled Kai off the couch. This was not going to be a dinner I was going to enjoy.

"No! That's it I can't fucking do this anymore!" I stormed out of the Japanese restaurant and threw the napkin I was holding into the bushes.

"Ray, come back!" Kai yelled after me.

"No! I can't stand this anymore!" I started walking down the street. Kai caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Ray, wait a sec and calm down." I saw that Tala and Bryan were running out of the restaurant as well.

I pulled my arm away. " I said no! I can not stand to be around this" I motioned towards Tala. " This immature Diva, who whines like a little child when he doesn't get his way!"

_All right, lets pause this scene for a sec shall we?_

_I'm guessing you guys want to know what went so wrong with this, for lack of a better word, date. Well first, Tala HAD to get to pick what restaurant we went to. Not that big of a deal right? However when we got there he INSISTED that we get a booth that was near a window. Still not that big of a deal. This is where it gets bad. There wasn't a booth with a window available. Tala demanded we wait. The waiter said it would be at least a thirty minute wait. And because we were out shopping all day I did NOT get a chance to eat the whole day, so by then I was starving! I did not want to wait, but because it was Tala we HAD TO. So by now I was pissed_. _ALL I WANTED WAS FOOD! Forty five minutes later we get the damn table. Our water comes then Tala gets picky. He asked's what's in EVERY food, what EVERY food tasks likes. Then he just asks for fries, stating he's watching his figure. After we got our food, I dug in hastily, the food was marvellous! So much flavour! So much texture!_ _I was so happy, and my stomach was so grateful. Then Tala spoke. He said that the fries weren't potatoey enough!_

_That's when you guys heard me storming out of the restaurant._

_Play scene._

"Ray,-" Kai spoke softly but I did not want to hear it.

"NO! I want him out! I don't want him living with us anymore! It's only been two days and already I want to kill him!" I turned on my heels and began walking away when I heard Kai's footsteps. I turned back around sharply. "Stop." he stopped. "I'm walking home. Alone." he nodded once, his face, unreadable. But I could see in his eyes that he was hurt because of what I had called his oldest friend, at the moment though, I really didn't care. I turned away from them again and began walking.

Holy shit I was so steamed! I haven't been this mad since Mariah decided it would be funny to cut off a big portion of my hair. I didn't talk to her for days! I looked up at the sky. It had gotten dark and was starting to get chilly. I wrapped my arms around myself. I wish I had put on more than just a t-shirt. The moon was full and the sky was clear. Sometimes I wished I knew all the constellations by heart. But since I didn't I tried making patterns myself. I didn't know how long I spent just looking up at the night sky until my neck was really sore. When I looked around to where I was, I had no idea where I was.

I swore under my breath. That's when I noticed the footsteps. I could tell they weren't very far from me and there was three of them. From what I could make out, they were talking about a poker game they had just played.

"Ya man! I could have totally beat you! If you hadn't cheated!" One of them said with a hint of a accent.

"Nah dude! You're so wrong! You couldn't have beat me even if I hadn't cheated!" the three of them laughed. It took me a second to realise that they're steps were getting closer. That made me walk a little quicker, which is stupid, why should I be scared of a couple guys who just finished a poker game and who were probably drunk and could corner me and beat - okay stop that! I was getting way too carried away.

"I think those pretzels I ate were bad." the third man said. The other two laughed.

"Dude pretzels can't go bad!" they were still getting closer. I looked up the road and noticed it split off into three ways. I quickened my pace again. Their's seemed so close. I grabbed onto my braided hair nervously, twisting it in my hand.

"Next time we should definitely play strip poker!" one of them said.

"Ya man! I always thought you were a genius!" I heard some high fives. I turned left at the crossroad. I held my breath, waiting for the footsteps to go off in another direction and fading into the background. They didn't. The three of them turned left like I had. I looked up and realised I had walked right into a alleyway. I knew what one this was too, it was like a maze, people went in, usually without there consent, and didn't turn up, and if they did, they were murdered. That's when I started to run.

I didn't remember how many turns and twists I took to try and get away, all I was thinking was, _gotta get away! _My cat like featured helped a lot in a situation like this, I was faster and stronger than the average human. But even those things couldn't help me with trying to get away.

Have you ever been so scared you couldn't move? so scared that you couldn't do anything to help yourself? So scared that all you wanted to do was cry until it all went away? If you answered no to all these questions, then you have no idea how I'm feeling right now.

I screamed as I was thrown down to the street, my head colliding with the concrete. I squeezed my eyes shut against the pain. I felt rough hands push me onto my back then pined my hands above my head. I tried screaming out but a hand was shoved over my mouth. I did the only thing that I thought would let me get away, I kicked upwards as hard as I could. The hands let go of my wrists and I used them to shove the guy closest to me. I got up but was forced back to the ground when someone tackled me.

"Sorry babe, but you're not going anywhere." he whispered in my ear menacingly.

"NO!" I screamed and shoved the guy off me and started running again. I turned left, right into a dead end. "Shit!" I heard a laugh behind me as tears began to role down my face. I spun around and faced the three of them, they were all taller than me and were looking at me with hatred in there eyes.

"No where left to run kitty cat." one of them said as he took a step forward. Alright! I'm a master beyblader and I know some kung-fu! I put my feet together and took a deep breath then jump kicked the guy in front of me in the jaw. As he bent down in pain I landed and did a side kick to one of the other two's chest. I spun around and did the old one two to the third guy's face. As they all were in pain on the floor I took my chance and ran. I knew it wasn't going to be long until they were up and ready to hurt me even more than before. I turned down a couple of alley's then noticed a dumpster in the corner. I bolted to it and threw the lid open then jumped in. I was clouded into darkness as the lid shut over top of me. I slid over to the far side of the dumpster and wrapped my arms around my legs to try and stop them from shaking.

All I wanted, was to be transported into my bed and cry until I fell sleep, and be held tightly in Kai's arms. Him telling me it was going to be okay and he would never leave me. Then my cell phone rang. I thanked the gods that I had put it on vibrate. I looked at the screen and my breath hitched in relief.

I brought my phone to my ear and almost broke down crying as I answered it. "K-kai!" I whispered urgently.

"Ray, where - wait what's the mater?" he asked seriously.

"I-I R-r-realise where I-I w-w-w-w-" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Ray, take a deep breath and try again." he said calmly. I did as he said a couple of times then I tried again.

"I didn't r-realise w-where I was g-going, t-then these t-three g-guys cornered m-me in a a-alleyway and-" I stopped abruptly as I heard voices at the end of the alley. "S-shit! T-there c-c-coming!"

"Okay Ray, you're going to need to stay as quiet as possible." I nodded even though he couldn't see me, then I held my breath.

"Dammit where the fuck did that bastered go? Fuck! I think the little shit broke my nose!"

"Alek, if we don't find him Marcus is going to be angry!" it didn't even sound like them anymore! There voices no longer sounded drunk and there accents were as thick as molasses.

"I know I know! Where the hell is Jurek?"

"He went the other way to-"

"Guys! I think he went this way!" Jurek's voice was far away. I heard them run down and away from the dumpster. I let out my breaath.

"I-I think t-t-think there gone."

"Alright don't move I'll find you, do you remember what you passed on the way there?"

"Well, a-all I know i-is that I-I'm in those alleyways that-" the lid of the dumpster opened up and strong hands grabbed my arms. My phone dropped from my ear as I was forcefully pulled out of my hiding spot. I wanted to scream but my voice was stuck in my troat, all I could do was trash around to try and get away from the person.

"Ray! Stop!" it took me a minute to realise that I knew the Russian voice that held me. I looked up into bright blue eyes. I don't think I had ever been so happy to see him.

"T-Tala!"

"Are you alright?" he asked looking down at me with concern. I nodded my head slowly as tear began to run down my face again. He wrapped his arms around me as I clung to him like I would die if he moved and cried my eyes out. He whispered comforting words to me as I cried. He let go of me when he knew I would be fine.

"Kai? Ya it's me. I'm bringing him home now, we'll be home in 15 minutes." he hung up the phone and put it in his back pocket then grabbed my hand. "Come on, lets go home." he walked me out of the maze expertly, like he's been in here many times before. We didn't talk the whole way back to the house, which was fine with me.

When we got back home Kai was waiting outside pacing in front of the porch. As soon as he heard us pull up he ran to the passenger side door and pulled it open before we were even stopped. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me out of the car. "Are you alright?" he asked over and over again. The worry and relief in his voice evident. I didn't say anything, I just hugged him.

He finally let go of me to look at my face. He touched my cheek and I flinched away. He looked me right in the eye and again asked me if I was okay. This time I did answer him. "Y-yeah." he looked away from me and then at Tala.

"What the hell happened." I looked over at Tala too, now joined with Bryan. Both looked uncomfortable.

"There was another reason why we came down to Japan Kai." Tala spoke.

"Which is?"

He took a deep breath then answered. "We heard a rumour that Marcus was in Japan." I glanced over at Kai and noticed that all the colour had drained out of his face. Now the question was: who's Marcus?

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**YES! FINALLY DONE! I love all of you guys who've read the story and love it and still love it even though it took me a while to update. I hope you guys figured out why it started out differently, if not and you wanna know, I'll explain later.**

**Anyways that's it for now!**

**Love, Alice's-Love**


	5. Broken Promises

**Hey guys! Long-time no update! Sorry about that. But here it is! The fifth chapter! I hope there are still people waiting to read this.**

**Rating: the Rating has now moved up to M cause well, there is a lot of swearing in this. There has to be though! And there's a lemon. This is my first lemon, so please don't make fun if it's not good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the Characters. I do own the ones I invent thought. =P **

_**Pros and Cons Of Being Famous**_

_**Chapter Five-**_

_**Broken Promises**_

**Last time on Pros and Cons:**

"_There was another reason why we came down to Japan Kai." Tala spoke._

"_Which is?"_

_He took a deep breath then answered. "We heard a rumour that Marcus was in Japan." I glanced over at Kai and noticed that all the colour had drained out of his face. Now the question was: who's Marcus?_

I kept staring at Kai, waiting; waiting for the little colour in his face to return. It didn't. "K-Kai?" he looked down at me intensely. His grip around me tightened then he picked me up bride style and carried me into the house. He walked effortlessly to his room and sat cris crossed on the bed, with me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest. He held me like that for what seemed like forever then he let his head fall onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so low that I thought I had imagined it until he spoke again. "I really thought-"

He squeezed me tighter and I flinched only noticing now how sore I was. I started to think back to what happened only about a half hour ago. Being alone, the men trying to kidnap me, the thought that if they would have caught me, I could have never seen Kai again. That made my eyes water.

Kai raised his head and looked down at me. The expression on his face scared me even more than what had just happened. Kai's not the kind of guy to let any fear show, for anyone, he was always the one that kept a solid, unfazed exterior. But now... "K-Kai?" he hugged me harder, my muscles screamed in protest but I didn't dare move.

"I thought I was going to lose you, I thought they would-" I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck then kissed him. I repositioned my legs so I straddled his waist. I wanted him to know that I was safe now that I was in his protective arms. We kissed deeply until I couldn't breathe. As I took a breath Kai began to suck on my neck. I couldn't help but moan. I blushed a deep crimson. Suddenly he pushed me down on the bed. I looked up at him innocently. He was sitting on my waist while both of his hands were on either side of my head. He leaned down and attacked my neck again. I couldn't help but make a funny noise at the sensation.

***/*CAUTION- THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON BASSICALLY STARTS SO IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT JUST MOVE N UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER THING LIKE THIS!*/***

Kai shifted his weight slightly, which put pressure on my crotch. I gasped out loud. He paused and lifted his head slightly to look at me in the eye. "Ray?" I looked up at his face. "Can we?" my face got even redder, if that's even possible. "Please, Ray. I need you." He whispered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and nodded. He kissed me again then moved on to suck on my earlobe. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

With that, he slowly undid my shirt, exposing my bare chest. He kissed his way down my skin, never missing a beat. He stopped at my nipple and sucked on it. My breath hitched. Once he was satisfied with the right, he moved onto the left one, giving it the same treatment. As he did this he slowly slipped his hands into my pants and squeezed me hard.

"Ah!" I slipped out. He stopped for a second to pull off his shirt and pants, only leaving his boxers. He quickly pushed my shirt off my shoulders and slowly pulled off my jeans, being very careful of the lump under my boxers. Once he threw our clothes on the floor he leaned back over me and started kissing and sucking at my stomach. Once again he made his way down my body until he found himself at the hem of my boxers I looked down at him. He was watching me as he slowly pulled them off. _Dammit! Why does he have to watch me?_ I decided to look at the wall instead until all of a sudden I felt my length behind engulfed by warmth. I looked back down at Kai. He wasn't watching me anymore, he was pre occupied with what he was doing.

I bit my lip as he started to suck harder. "K-Kai!" I squeaked. He continued his actions and looked up at my flustered face. "K-Kai! S-s-stop! I'm g-g-going t-to…" the ending to my sentence was lost as I neared my climax.

Kai stopped for a moment. "Ray, if you have to cum, then cum." He whispered, and then resumed what he was doing.

I closed my eyes tightly as I finally did as Kai wanted. "K-Kai!" I said as I came in his mouth. We both laid still for a second as I tried to regain my breath. Kai came up and started kissing me; his tongue slid in between my lips and started attacking my mouth. We parted suddenly and his lips were replaced by two fingers. "Kai?" I asked confused.

"Suck." Was all he said. I did as I was told as Kai took off his remaining clothes. When Kai was satisfied he told me to stop and he pulled his fingers out. He used his none wet hand to grab onto my waist to bring me closer to him. I knew what was coming next so I looked at the ceiling. Hesitantly I felt Kai push one of his fingers inside of me. He began the motion of moving his finger in and out of me, and then he added another finger. I winced slightly at the pain but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. He began to scissor me as I felt my member becoming harder.

"Ray?" I looked up at him as he pulled out his fingers. He bent down and kissed me deeply before he started to press into me. My eyes widened and I gasped at the pain. Kai was definitely bigger than two fingers. He continued to press into me and I broke the kiss and screamed in pain.

"Kai! I-it h-h-hurts!" I got out.

He kissed my head then whispered, "I know, it will feel better soon. You just need to relax." _Relax! How the fuck can I relax! _I breathed in deeply trying to calm down. "I'm going to move now oaky?" _No!_ He pulled out slowly then slammed back into me. I gasped; I didn't know if it was from the pain or the pleasure. Kai began with a slow pace then increased his speed each time he pushed himself back into me. I started hearing this sound but I couldn't figure out what it was until I realised my throat was soar. I was making those weird sounds! I cried out at the heat pooling in my stomach became unbearable.

"K-Kai! I'm g-going to- Kai!" I screamed as I came for the second time that night all over my chest, a couple of trusts later and I felt Kai cum as well. Kai slowly pulled out of me and flopped down beside me.

*/* **OKAY! IT'S SAFE TO READ NOW*/***

I turned my head so I could look at him. He placed his hand behind my head and pulled me towards him so he could kiss my forehead. Then he got up. "Wait, where are you going?" I tried to sit up but found that I was way too exhausted, so I gave up and just stared up at him from the pillow.

"Do you want to go to sleep like that?" I looked down at my stomach._ Oh yeah, definitely not._ I looked back up at Kai to find him smirking then he turned away and walked into his bathroom. I heard the water start to fill in the tub. I silently thanked Kai for not making me take a shower; I didn't think I would be able to stand up for the duration of it.A couple of minutes later I heard the water shut off then Kai walked back into the room. He made his way to the bed and picked me up like a husband would his bride.

"You know I can walk by myself."

"Can you now?" I didn't have to look up at his face to know that he had raised his eyebrow at me. I just looked down at my hands. I knew it was a lie and I knew he knew I knew it was a lie. _Ouch._

When we going into the bathroom. He put me down into the hot water then slid down behind me and pulled me to his chest. I sighed contently at the lovely feeling of being safe in the arms of my boyfriend. Thus was probably the only place I did feel safe. However there still was something bothering me. I remembered Kai's face when Tala told him about Marcus. But who is he? I wanted to know, but I didn't want to bring it up. But somehow he knew.

"I owe you some answers and I know you're tired but I need to tell you this." He turned me so I was in his lap again. "Ray, I need you to understand something first. The abbey wasn't really a beyblade training camp. Originally it was a military facility for kids. At first we were tough many things that an average man doesn't learn, let alone a five year old. Ray, we were taught how to be the perfect murders for the Russian army." I gasped. I knew the abbey had been horrible to Kai and his old team but murders? No, I didn't think they would go that far. I looked up at his face and realised that this was probably the first time he had ever told anyone this. "And Marcus, Marcus used to be our leader. He was also my older brother."

I gasped. I couldn't help myself. I always thought that Kai had been an only child; I never would have guessed he had an older sibling. "Even back then, we treated each like family, always looking out for each other especially Marcus. If one of us were treated too roughly he would stand up for us. Marcus worried about me the most. Because Voltaire was my grandfather he had told his workers to beat me harder and longer than the rest of them to prove a point; that blood meant nothing, only obedience meant a thing. That's how Marcus became our leader; he had pretended to be broken so he could gain my grandfather's trust, so he could protect us. After every beating Marcus was always there in my cell to take care of my wounds.

Until that day. The night before he was in my cell because I had had a particularly hard beating and I could only fall asleep in his arms. So he stayed with me until morning when they wrenched me from him and pulled him out of the room." He clenched the hand that wasn't holding mine. "I waited and waited for him but they never brought him back and life at the abbey continued normally. If anyone even mentioned his name they would be beaten until they were unconscious. I waited for him for a month; every time someone opened my cell door, I hoped it was him. I never really gave up, until my grandfather beat it in my head that he wasn't coming back.

It wasn't until a couple of months later that I saw him again. One night the fire alarm sounded; waking everyone. As the chaos spread throughout the abbey, I ran down the hall not really knowing where I was going. Then I saw him. He had been fighting off the abbey's guards with inhuman speed. The fire had started consuming the hallway so he started running down it until he spotted me. He stopped right in front of me and smirked then grabbed me by my throat and pulled me off the ground. I gasped in smoke soaked air trying to fill my lunges.

He wasn't the same. I knew they had done something to make him this way. I could see it in his eyes. The Marcus I knew would never have looked at me with hatred in his eyes. They killed my Marcus and replaced him with this inhumanly strong and emotionless person. I cried out as his grip on my throat tightened. More guards came making him drop me and hit my head against the wall then I passed out.

I woke up a week later in the infirmary, Tala was there, and he told me that they had been doing experiments on Marcus. They were trying to make him into the perfect soldier that didn't feel anything. The problem was they made him too perfect. He broke out and caused the fire. Thankfully for them they had caught him before he could torch the whole abbey. He never told me how they stopped him, so I thought the worst. I never saw him again so I truly believed that they killed him. Because of that whole incident the Russian military wanted to shut down the abbey, but my grandfather would have none of that. So he told them he would make bladers at the abbey instead of soldiers. But truly nothing really changed, we were just handed beyblades instead of guns. Soon after that I snapped and left the abbey."

He looked down at me. "I don't know what he wants with you but I promise Ray, I won't let him hurt you. You understand? I won't!" he hugged me close to his chest. I didn't say anything; I just let him hug me. He released me a little then he looked down at me again. "I'll clean you up, and then we can go to sleep."

He did as he said and we got out of the cold water. He helped me get into some of his smaller pyjamas because I was too swore to do it myself then we snuggled up together in his large bed; him behind me with his arms around me like a protective gage. "Kai?"

"Hm?" I felt his chest vibrate as he spoke.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Ray" he whispered back then, I fell asleep.

***/***

I woke alone in bed that morning. I looked at the clock and noticed it was still morning, which was a good thing. I got up stiffly, my body still hurt from what happened last night. I blushed heavily. I can't believe we actually did it! I noticed there were some fresh clothes on the end of the bed. I got dressed quickly and left the room. It was weird. It was oddly silent in the hallway. I couldn't even hear a sound coming from the ground level. _Surely people are up!_

I walked down the hallway, listening for anything! Even Kai yelling at Tyson would do! It wasn't until I was halfway to the stairs that I heard whispers coming from the living room. I ran to the stairs and climbed down them just as fast. "Kai?" I called as I got to the bottom. The voices fell silent. I ran into the living room.

"Kai why-" I started, until I saw what was in the living room. Tyson and Max were both tied up to each other and were near the door to the kitchen passed out. Tala was on the floor against the wall also unconscious. Bryan was slumped over the coffee table in a pool of blood. _What the…_

"Ray!" I looked up at the couch to see Kai sitting with his hands behind his back. I noticed there was a trickle of blood running down the side of his face.

I took a step forward. "Kai! What-" he cut me off.

"Ray, Run!" then I noticed the man standing next to the couch. He had an evil smirk on his face. I didn't wait to find out who he was and just ran.

"Get him!" I heard the man yelled. There was shovelling of feet as people started chasing after me. I ran down the hallway and into the kitchen, I made it to the back door but as I grabbed the door handle someone yanked me back, throwing me onto the floor. I landed on my back hard. I hissed at the pain then someone straddled my waist and pinned my arms above my head. I looked up and saw a man with a black eye above me.

"Hello again." He said. A ping of fear when through me; this was the man that I had punch or kicked in the face, I don't really remember. "Yeah, that's right, we saw you last night. Oh and by the way." He used his free hand to punch me in the stomach. "That's for this." He pointed at his face. I clenched my eyes shut against the pain. Suddenly he flipped me around, laying me flat on my stomach. I cried out as he yanked my arms behind my back a d tied them with something. It was only when I was restrained that he got off me. I struggled against them to try and break free. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Stop squirming kid. It's no use." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up then he swung me over his shoulder.

"Let me go you asshole!" I kicked my legs trying to get out of his hold. He didn't even seem to notice. He led me back to the living room.

"Let him go!" Kai shouted.

"Okay." The guy grunted then he dumped me onto the floor. I glared up at him. _Thanks fucker._

"Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in!" a man stepped up to me and pulled me up by my wrists and turned me so I was facing Kai; who was glaring at the man who held me.

"Marcus! Just let him go! Your business is with me!" _This was… oh fuck._ I glanced sideways. He was much taller than me, his blue hair was longish and covered his forehead. My eyes widened when I saw the colours of his eyes; one matched Kai's and the other was totally white.

"Oh but my dear Kai!" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "This has everything to do with him." He looked me up and down. "Hmm, looks like you've got yourself a good one Kai." He leaned in and licked my earlobe. I flinched away from him and Kai stood up. I didn't see it happen, all I know is that suddenly Marcus' hand was around my throat and was squeezing hard. "Heel Kai, or I will kill him." I tried gasping for air but I couldn't get any. I looked at Kai who was glaring at Marcus's hand. "What? Don't think I would?" he clenched his fist tighter around my neck and lifted me off the floor. I shut my eyes against the burning pain in my lungs because of the lack of oxygen.

"K-K-Kai" I made out. My head was beginning to feel light headed. Then just as I suddenly as it started, his hand vanished and I fell to the floor in a fit of coughs. I gasped trying to suck in as much air as I possibly could. I laid my cheek against the cold hard wood floor trying to regain my breath.

"Aw, now look at the poor thing." He placed his hand on my shoulder. I glared up at him, my ager rising. I realised why he was hurting me. He got a kick out of seeing me in pain, he liked making Kai feel utterly helpless. He was hurting me to hurt Kai, which was the worst kind of torture. To watch the one you love being hurt because of you was unbearable.

"Don't." I breathed in heavily. "Touch me." He blinked a couple of times in surprise then smirked down at me then at Kai.

"Well! Look at that! The kitty still has some spunk left in him. You really picked a good one Kai, I always knew you would. _Excellent._" He added the last part as a sneer. "You know." He pulled me up by my hair; forcing me to stand once again. "You guys could have avoided all this, if" He let go of my hair and stepped in front of me and put his hand under my chin, tilting it upward. "You would have just co-operated last night." He leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine. "You gave Nikolai quite a shiner!" he paused and stared in my eyes and I stared right back. He smirked then learned over and whispered in my ears. "I don't like it when people break my things." I turned slightly towards him then his hand came up and slapped me across the face. I twisted to the left and fell on my side again. My eyes watered up from the pain.

Kai growled. "Marcus!"

"Calm down Kai." He said half-heartedly. "I'm just playing with him." _He calls this playing?_ I heard tires screeching on pavement and I opened my eyes. Marcus looked out the front window and frowned. "Damn, they're early. I wanted to play with you both some more." He turned away and nodded to Nikolai.

Marcus walked away and picked up a blue vase that was in the coffee table and flipped it over in his hands. Nikolai walked up to me and picked me up then slung me over his shoulder again. I looked up at Kai panicked as the Nikolai started walking to the door. I started kicking. "Kai!"

"Ray!" Kai turned to Marcus who was standing beside him. "Marcus don't do this!"

"Oh but dear brother, I must." He said, still looking that the vase. "Oh and by the way, _Eto vasha vina, on umret_." Kai's eyes began to become angry as Marcus smashed the vase over his head. Kai's eyes rolled back to the whites as he dropped sideways onto the floor.

"Kai! NO! Kai! Let go of me! Fucking let go of me! You fucking bastards!" Tears rolled down my cheeks as I screamed at the top of my lunges. I was helpless! I couldn't stop them! I couldn't go see if Kai and the others were okay! I couldn't do anything! Marcus hadn't even given Kai a second glance, he just walked around Bryan, who was still slumped over the coffee table, and fallowed Nikolai to the door.

"Wait" Marcus said and we stopped. He came up to my face.

"You son of a _bitch_ let me go."

Marcus just smirked at me. "I would never have guessed you would have such a potty mouth." He grabbed my chin roughly, tilting it upwards. "Don't worry, we'll fix that" he winked at me.

I glared at him. "You-" he cut me off with a cloth that he wrapped around my mouth.

"Don't want the neighbours hearing you, know do we?"

My retort was muffled by the gag so I continued to glare at him.

Marcus raised his eyebrow at me. "I don't know what you said, but I have a feeling it didn't sound very nice." He grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled. "Now listen kitty. This could be a bad time for you or a worst time, and right now you're leaning towards the latter." He tugged harder and I winced. "So play nice." He growled then let go of my hair and stepped around us then walked out the door.

My head fell against the man's back. My tears started to soak into his shirt. As we walked down the drive-way I looked up at the house. _Please! Someone wake up! Help me! Don't let them take me! _But I knew that no one was coming for me; which made me cry even harder. _Was this the last time I was going to see my house? The last time I was going to see everyone? The last time I was going to see Kai?_

I heard door open then I was flung into a van. I cried out as I hit the floor. Nikolai and the two others from last night, Alek and Jurek, climbed into the van. I looked to my right and noticed there was already two other men in the van. "I thought the subject was a guy? Why did we grab this chick?" One of the men I didn't know asked with a heavy Russian accent. Nikolai reached over and ripped open my shirt, exposing my flat bare chest. The man just grunted his response. I heard Marcus say something in Russian from the front seat. The man who had yet to speak retorted with a Russian yes then walked over to me and placed a briefcase down next to me. He opened it and pulled out a needle. My eyes grew wide and I tried to back away from him but Alek and Jurek grabbed both of my arms to stop me.

"Please! Don't!" I cried but again, my words were lost because of the gag. Then he pushed the needle slowly into my arm. I looked up at him, scared and wondering if it was poison. No most likely not; Marcus could have killed my a hundred times while we were in the house. Was it drugs? I got my answer when my breathing became slow and my eye lids were getting heavy. I blinked and shook my head. _Shit! No! I can't pass out!_ But my body wasn't listening. I began to black out just as we pulled into the nearby airport. _No! Got to do something! _ I leaned forward hoping to get up, but instead I fell forward hitting my head off the floor.

"Kai…" I whispered then everything went black.

**Soo… yeah this was a very intense chapter, but I actually really liked how it came out.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it, and if you did! Please leave a review!**

**Love, Alice's-Love**


End file.
